


A Marriage formed in Hell

by Neverhavetherighttime



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverhavetherighttime/pseuds/Neverhavetherighttime
Summary: Caliban is on a mission to woo Sabrina, by slowly getting to know her and understand her. Maybe they will both fall harder for each other than they think.
Relationships: Caliban/Sabrina Spellman, Sabrina Spellman/Caliban
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	1. A Friend

“We could align, and rule hell together,” said Caliban.

Confused Sabrina asked, “Align?”

Clarify as if stating the obvious he said, “Get married of course.”

It hadn’t been an extravagant or most romantic proposal ever, but in his defense Caliban doesn’t quite understand the ins outs of humanities customs. It was a hard rejection. Most people don’t tell him no, and he was even willing to compromise. Maybe he needs to understand Sabrina’s human side more, in order to woo her into accepting his proposal. 

Popping out of seemingly nowhere, but actually hell he got Sabrina’s attention by saying, “Sabrina I can help with your friend, Rosalind's, unfortunate circumstances.”

She didn’t trust a thing he said and was not in the mood to play games replied, “At what price Caliban. Because you know that I will never relinquish my throne to you!” 

With his classic smirk and cocky demeanor, “Calm down princess. My help is at no cost. I only ask that you really consider my earlier proposal.”

Signing she relented, “Since, we seem to be out of options I’ll listen to what you have to say in order to help Roz.”

Angrily Harvey shot in,“ ‘Brina, are you sure you can trust him? Also, what is this proposal?”

Trying to calm down the situation she said, “Harvey, we really don’t have a choice, and the proposal was a matter in hell. Don’t worry about it. I can handle myself.”

Quietly Harvey acknowledged her reply with, “I know you can. I just worry about it.”

She grabbed his hand in hers and smiled warmly at him and said, “And I appreciate that, but I have parts of my life that I cannot involve you in, in order to protect you. I’m sorry.”

Caliban was annoyed by watching them be so loving and human, “Sooo, we don’t have a lot of time so I suggest we get a move on.”

Sabrina understanding the time constraint agreed with,“Okay, and Harvey we’ll figure this out. Caliban, lets go.”

The fire engulfed them and then they were suddenly in hell’s library.

Getting down to work Caliban decided to clue in Sabrina to his plan, “So, I am working off the story of the sculptor Pygmalion. He carved a statue so beautiful; he fell in love with her. After his prayers, she was brought to life with true love’s kiss.” Noticing the sudden appearance of tears on her face asked, “Why are you crying?”

Still crying she replied, “That was so beautiful and romantic .”

He now had so understanding of humanity, and therefore Sabrina. While she was strong and powerful, she had a soft side. He had never met anyone like her in hell. She seem to her friends and family before her own needs. If any of the demons in hell would have asked him for a favor in his pursuit of the throne, he would have had the kings of hell punish them. But, Sabrina put her friends before her own desire for power.

Sabrina coming out of her stupor said, “Let’s go take care of Roz, and pray that this works?”

Laughing he asked, “Who are you praying to? Yourself?”

Thinking about the question she took a minute to finally answer, “I don’t know anymore, but I will take any spiritual help for my friends.”

Changing the topic and wanting answers for the mystery that is humanity asked, “How did you acquire these human friends?”

Sabrina, confused by the question, responded with “Like you make any friends. We met we started hanging out together and now we are inseparable.”

He faintly said, “I’ve never really had any friends. The closest thing I have are the kings, and they just want to rule through me.”

Sabrina is always trying to be a good person looking at Caliban in the eyes said, “I could be. I mean, your friend. Of course, if I can actually trust you.”

Not one to give up on what he wants agreed, “You can, and I’ll prove it to you. Then maybe, we could be more than friends.”

Rolling her eyes her retorted, “Don’t get ahead of yourself big guy.”

They were in Baxter High waiting for Harvey to kiss Roz. Roz, suddenly transformed back. Harvey comforted her. Theo watched for the side thinking of Robin, hoping one day they could have that.

Caliban moved close to Sabrina and whispered in her ear, “That could be us one day.”

Sabrina without thinking or filtered softly replies with a simple, “Yeah.” 

And that one word gave him hope that one day Sabrina would really love him and see him more than just a clay demon or challenger.


	2. A Midnight Talk

Caliban was continuing to put on his facade of hating a Sabrina on, fooling everyone in hell. Who knows what the kings would do to him if they found out about this proposal to Sabrina. He decided to pop into see if she has changed her mind yet, or maybe just to get to know her. He could see what this whole friendship thing was about. It seemed nice between Sabrina and her friends, and Satan knows he could use someone like that in his life. 

Teleporting to the outside of her bedroom door he taps the door three times. Sabrina quickly and angrily yells through the door, “Fuck off Nick! I’m not in the mood to see or talk to you right now.”

“I’m not Nick princess, and I find it repulsive that you would mistake me for him. I am much more handsome.”

Opening the door with tear streak down her cheeks, “Caliban? What are you doing here?” Without letting him answer see pulls him inside, “Get in here before my Aunties see you. They don’t know about the whole hell thing, and I would like to keep it that way.”

“Well I came here to see if you thought about my proposal, but it looks like you could use some to talk to. Also, you haven’t told anyone about being Queen of hell yet?”

With a frown and sarcasm in her voice she responded, “No, it isn’t something I can just mention over breakfast. Would I say, ‘Hey Aunt Z, Aunt Hilda, and Ambrose I am queen of hell right now. My father is locked up in the school. Oh, and also I made an A on my chemistry test.” 

Caliban laughed at that but then seriously asked, “Really though, did something Nick do something to you? I could personally torture him in hell.” Sabrina’s eyes started watering again, so Caliban continued, “Or, you could just talk to me about. Or I could leave you alone?”

A few tears streaming down her face, “No, stay. I could use the company right now.” She pulls him to the bed and sits cross legged and motions for him do the same. Wiping the tears she starts to tell him about her problems, “So, Nick cheated on me with prostitutes at Dorian’s, implied that ruined his life while telling me that I wasn’t with his sacrifice.”

Caliban takes a minute to digest the information, “I always knew that one was a dumb asshole.” He holds one of his hands in hers and continues, “And, I would do anything for. I would take those lashes everyday if I had to. Only for you.”

She smiles and moves her hand away saying, “Thank you, but I don’t deserve your help or sympathy. I left you to be tortured during the second take. And I am so so sorry you had to go through that, because I was being selfish.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, love. I deserved that after what I did, but maybe we could have a truce?”

Sabrina with a gleam in her eyes held out her pinkie finger. Confused, Caliban asked, “Why are you holding out your little finger like that?”

“It is a mortal thing. A way to mark a promise. It is called a pinkie promise. Similar to a blood oath not a serious or messy. Now, wrap your pinkie around mine.” Caliban, still a little confused, follows her orders. She smiles, unlocks their finger, and says, “Thank you for coming here and listening to the boy drama. I know it isn’t exactly what you wanted to hear or what you expected.”

“It isn’t but I am enjoying my time alone with you, getting to know you.”

With a smirk Sabrina says , “Cali, are you sure you have never had a friend before. Because so far you are really good at it.”

Laughing he responds, “Cali? I like it , and to answer your question no. But, I have a good friend guiding me through this new thing.”

She blushes a little at that, “ Well thank you, but I should be going to bed. I have school in the morning.”

Caliban gets up to leave and starts to say his goodbyes, but Sabrina stops him, “You could spend the night here. If you want I mean, I know hell isn't very comfortable or relaxing.”

Caliban surprised by the offer takes a while to answer but accepts, “I would be honored. Would you like me to take the floor?”

She sits a little straighter and says, “No no, of course I wouldn’t make you take the floor. Plus, all the spare blankets are downstairs, and I don’t want my aunties finding out you are here. We can just share, if that is okay with you.”

“I’d be honored.”

They slide into bed together. Caliban keeping a safe distance from her, wanting to respect and not push her. Sabrina with eyes closed whispers, “Goodnight Cali.”

His blush goes unnoticed in the dark but he whispers back, “Goodnight princess.”


End file.
